Black Dragon
Black dragons were one of the first and original dragons of the site. They are also one of two dragons that possess an "alt" (alternate forms of the same species). Alts are rare, and can only be obtained from bred eggs. There are two forms of the alt hatchlings as well: sitting and curled. The rarity of the phases changes so some people choose to freeze the hatchlings of both to prove they have had both. In the past, eggs for alts and regulars were slightly different, allowing the user to tell before hatching whether or not the dragon is an alt. However, this has been changed, and now users must wait for eggs to hatch to reveal this. At one point, Black eggs did not have a green glow. Prior to Mod Mayhem, there was just one sprite for both male and female, namely the one now used for male Blacks. Players often do the "Alt Lottery," where they catch a Black Dragon egg and raise it until it hatches. They have no intention of keeping it if it turns out to be of the normal variety and abandon any normal hatchlings. These cases have resulted in Black dragons being probably the most commonly seen hatchling breed on the Abandoned Page, inbreeding of many black eggs in hopes of producing an alt, and fewer cave-born blacks being dropped due to so many bred eggs. Only one of the two possible alt hatchlings is available at a time (both result in the same adult and different hatchling sprites tend to be desired so players can freeze each for collecting purposes). The only known way of obtaining an Alt black dragon is to breed a 'Gaurdians of Nature' dragon with either an existing Alt black or a normal black dragon. There are other combinations that users have claimed to have results with including: Bluna x Black Black x Two headed split Black x Magi Original Pink x Gaurdian of Nature Official Dragon Description Adult: Black dragons are warriors. They are strong and capable in battles of force, but also ample magic users, capable of devastating opponents with their spells. Their bright eyes give them excellent night vision, which is why they generally hunt during the night. Matured Hatchling: Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. Its eyes glow brightly at night, and it enjoys attacking insects and small animals. And look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing. Hatchling: Aww... It's a cute baby dragon. Its eyes glow brightly at night, and it enjoys attacking insects and small animals. Egg: This egg has a faint green glow around it. Sprite Artist(s) Normal *Silverdrak (Adult) *Shikaru (Hatchling) Alt *Kitoxa - (Both Hatchlings, Adult) *Shikaru (Sitting Hatchling) Sprites 'Regular Black Female Series: ' → → → 'Regular Black Male Series: ' → → → 'Alt Black Male Series: ' → OR → OR → 'Alt Black Female Series: ' → OR → OR → Category:Dragon Types Category:Common Dragons Category:Rare Dragons Category:Alternates Category:Original Species